If These Walls Could Talk
by newyorkace
Summary: Spin-Off of Catch Phrase. The conference room is just a conference room, but in here it gets a little more personal than that. Bathroom drabbles.
1. Wanting

**A/N:** The majority have spoken. With the support of my readers from _Catch Phrase_, I present you with its first spin-off. This collection will also be a collection of drabbles, however all of these will come from quotes taken from scenes that take place in the bathroom. The first drabble will seem familiar to those who read Catch Phrase because it is technically chapter 43, but I thought it only appropriate to include it here as well. Chapter 2 is a new one though.

Like always, please enjoy and provide me feedback when you deem appropriate! And keep those ideas coming!

-Ashley

**Disclaimer:** Just like any of my other stories, I only own newly developed ideas. The rest of the credit goes to CBS and the owners of NCIS.

* * *

_**Ziva:**__ Tony, even if by some miracle Jeanne did forgive you, would you be willing to be Tony DiNardo full-time? __  
__To leave your entire life behind for her? You did not think this through.__  
__**Tony: **__Didn't you tell me the heart wants what it wants?__  
__**Ziva:**__ No. actually I didn't.__  
__**Tony:**__ Well, it does.__  
__**Ziva: **__Well, it shouldn't.__  
__**Tony: **__Really. This coming from a woman who fell in love with the dead man walking.__  
__**Ziva: **__You crossed the line, Tony. __  
__**Tony:**__ Oh, I crossed the line?_

_5x02 Family_

**Difference**

Wanting and needing are two concepts that are often kept in opposite corners of the ring. Everyone grows up learning that there are often things you want, but more importantly there are the things you need. The harsh reality is that time and time again need overrides want; survival is the prominent goal and we give up those selfish desires to achieve that endpoint. But, sometimes, those two concepts intertwine so intricately that the things we want ultimately become the things we need and vice versa.

Despite her adamant denial, she still believes those words ring true; they are as sincere now as they were the first time she uttered them, if not more so. The heart wants what it wants. Not only does her heart want him, she is quickly finding herself needing him more than she would like to admit. She yearns for the boy she met two years ago and the man she has watched him become; the one laughs easily but loves cautiously.

But right now, his shattered heart wants the other woman and she cannot deny him that connection; she, herself, has been there before. So she will wait, confidently dreaming for the day when his heart wants her as much as she needs him.


	2. Big Brother

**A/N:** Here is the second installment of this spin-off. And this one was the specific request from Catch Phrase that sparked this whole spin-off idea. And I actually am only using this part of the quote for one drabble. I am going to combine the beginning and end of the scene for another drabble.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS; I only own my plot line that divulges after the scenes completion.

* * *

_**Ziva:** Dunham is from Texas, I like Texas. What is that saying anyway? Um, he cleans up nice._

_**Tony:** Not that nice. I thought he was kind of creepy._

_**Ziva:** Oh, come on. Stop being such a big brother. He's a field agent. A nomad. I've enough of that in my life. I came to NCIS to... settle down, to make a home for myself. The last thing I need is a Chad Dunham._

_7x7 Endgame_

**Big Brother**

She eyes him up and down with a sly smirk as she exits the bathroom. It is more than apparent to her that she has left his mind muddled with questions, and that's exactly what she intended. Damn it, it's what he deserves. If he could be so shallow, so blind not to see everything that has been building up since they has basically carried out of that desert, than he deserves to be further perplexed.

His obliviousness shouldn't faze her, and she should find his jealous undertone endearing. It's the same game they have played for years, but now she's ready to bend the rules. She has put a part of her life behind her, the elements that had previously kept her from perusing her desires, and she open to this newfound stability; the stability in her job, her home, and her relationships.

And as much as the sexual tension intrigues her, this desire for something permanent is getting the better of her and she just wishes he would catch up.


	3. Bathroom

**A/N: **Ironically, this probably should have been the first chapter, considering it tackles the ultimate topic of how/why they always end up in the men's bathroom. But it took me three chapters to get to this point, so here is remains the third chapter. And I know a few of you asked for the quote from 7x02 Reunion, and I have to say that it is such a large, detailed conversation and there are so many ways I could go about writing drabbles on it. Sooo, that being said, I am actually going to cut it into pieces and write different drabbles on different sections. That way I can get to different feelings, aspects, and POVs. Plus it makes for more chapters. So I hope this sits well with all my fantastic readers. You guys are awesome!

Ps. I stole the two opening lines from another one-shot I wrote and tweaked them a little. So they may sound familiar if you read those before I took them down. I will be resurrecting that one-shot collection soon, but I'm still in the editing phase.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, sadly.

* * *

_**Ziva:**__ I was not sure what to say.__  
__**Tony**__: Well did it have to be said in the men's bathroom?__  
__**Ziva**__: I'm sure it had to be said._

_7x02 Reunion_

**Bathroom**

How they always end up here neither of them knows. It is a mystery that is hard to explain but easy to justify all the same. Its common ground, which is ironic considering its title; but to them it's a familiar battle ground.

It has seen their heart-to-hearts and screaming matches. On more than one occasion it's been an arena for sarcastic banter and harsh retorts. Tears have been shed, feelings have been felt, and silence has resonated within the small space.

The cool, tiled walls feel like a second or third home to their relationship. So it's only fitting that some of their most pivotal moments are shared within these four walls.

It's not romantic, it's not therapeutic, and it sure as hell isn't practical, but it's them. It is classic Tony and Ziva.


	4. Feel

**A/N:** I had someone request this one amidst a heartfelt review. I had planned to do this scene sooner or later, so I decided to do it sooner. I know it's technically not a quote but I think we can all agree that it's a powerful scene, plus it takes place in the bathroom so it's more than worthy of being included.

**Disclaimer: **Loved the episode tonight, I just wish I had some input.

* * *

_**Ziva:**__ (in the bathroom, crying while replaying the words of Ducky, Abby, etc inside her head)_

_3x23 Hiatus (Part I)_

**Feel**

The world that built her made her a pessimist. The only person who you can trust is yourself. Loyalties lay with Mossad, but even those ties are not strong enough to bind. She has learned that an asset is simply that; at the drop of a hat, that asset can just as easily become a victim. The last time she shed a tear was with the loss of her sister; a small child, yet another casualty of the system. She, herself, has become a victim of this lifestyle; she shows no emotion on the outside and hardly ever cries on the inside.

Yet here she is, shedding tears for a man she has known for just under a year. The words from her peers cut deeper than normally expected. This is not what she is used to. Not only are these emotions tearing her up inside, but she is physically falling prey the grief; she simply chooses not to show this part to her friends because she's too proud for that. Part of her wishes this past year had not changed her, though; that she had not been introduced into this team and this world consideration.

But she is finally allowing herself feel; this new territory, it scares her to death, but it liberates her all the same.


	5. Lies

**A/N:** So I wrote half of this last night when I was trying to fall asleep. Sometimes my best ideas and lines come when it's not so convenient for me but a writer has to do what a writer has to do. Anyway, I probably should be studying for my midterm, and I will, but I wanted to get this out there as a consolation because I probably won't update this or Catch Phrase until Friday/Saturday night (SPRING BREAK! Lots of writing to come! I'll be working on all those requests I received). So until then…Au Revoir!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. I just wish Tony DiNozzo would marry me.

* * *

_**Gibbs: **__DiNozzo, you were following orders. I'd have done the same thing.__  
__**Tony: **__Really?__  
__**Gibbs: **__Yeah.__  
__**Tony: **__You would have lied to Mike Franks?_

_4x14 Blowback_

**Lies**

He doesn't like to lie; unless it's to his latest, flimsy weekend hookup or to those pesky telemarketers. But even then he is simply putting on an act and assuming a fake persona. That's technically not lying; it's just playing with the truth.

Lying to Gibbs on the other hand is a completely different story. He knows he is just doing his job, simply following orders just like Jenny said; just like his boss had just said. Although, instead of feeling accomplished and loyal, he just can't seem to shake this gray cloud that's hovering above him. He feels as if he's let Gibbs down because he has, hasn't he?

And even an accepted apology cannot rid his guilty conscious, because he has failed to live up to his role model. Lord knows Gibbs would have never lied to Mike Franks' face, at least back then, and here Tony is, still holding onto the rest of these little white lies.


End file.
